I didn't realise this would happen
by Charlotte13245
Summary: Sorry Im bad at summarys, but this is basically after ghost town before bite club - this is my own little story - where claire realises she really shouldnt have come to morganville. -incomplete and possibly uncontinued-
1. Chapter 1

**I didn't realise this would happen**

**Chapter 1**

**Claire POV**

I had just come out of the university in Morganville – Texas Prairie University – when I decided to head to common grounds to visit Eve (best friend, roommate and current Goth.) As I entered I noticed something different about the place. It was…empty? (Of customers anyway) That was weird; it was just Oliver and Eve. Eve was, as usual, dressed in her Goth style; she was wearing black/dark purple combat boots, black fish-net tights, black skirt and a dark purple tee with a skull on it of course. Even the bright apron she wore over her skirt made no change to the atmosphere of her gothic self. Oliver was too wearing black, which for Oliver seemed slightly different. Normally he would wear his grey, flowing, curly hair tied back in a pony tail, but this time it was just loose….. He did though have his black coat and hat on, he must be going somewhere. Eve and Oliver looked up as I walked in, Eve – she looked like she had something on her mind and Oliver he was…smiling?

"Ah Claire how lovely to see you" he said. Wait lovely? What was with him today? He continued: "I do assume that you came to visit Eve?" It wasn't really a question but I nodded anyway; "I do though have some unfortunate news, we are closed, there appears to have been a pipe burst, the whole back room is flooded so we don't know when we will be able to re-open."

"Sorry to hear about that" I replied. " Hope it gets fixed soon, Eve, Michael asked me to remind you that it is you're turn to cook tonight, oh and he said make something edible this time." Michael is my landlord, roommate, current vampire and close friend. To my surprise Oliver looked as if he was holding back laughter? Where as Eve just glared at me

" I can cook" she said, then added "half of the time" then I could tell she wanted something from me, she used that "Please" and "begging" voice of hers. "Claire Bear" (she exaggerated the 'r') "will you please cook tonight, I like completely forgot and everyone knows you can cook better than me" I hesitated, I _was _a better cook than the rest of the people in the Glass House – but no way was I cooking again – I cooked last night, plus I had to go and help Myrin later so I probably wouldn't be back till dark. The problem was I didn't know how to resist Eve's puppy dog look. "Pleaseeee" she begged. She could tell by the look on my face that I might cave in but no way was I cooking. "Nope" I said popping the 'P' and again Oliver looked like he was holding back a laugh – probably seeing Eves face when I said no. "But Claireeeee" she whined. I hesitated – again- "why don't you just ask Shane?" "But I don't want chilli again" I laughed "your on your own here eve," She pulled a face, and I stifled back another laugh, then I caught Oliver's eye and he was smiling? What was going on with him today? "See you later Eve, Oliver" I said Oliver nodding my had just for the fact I didn't want to be rude and leave without saying goodbye to him either. "Bye Claire Bear" Eve said, still sulking that she'll have to cook. Oliver nodded his head in return to the nodding of my head. I turned to go when Oliver spoke "Oh Claire, Amelia wanted me to let you know, you are not needed at Myrins tonight" "Oh…how come?" "That, I am not permitted to tell you" I sighed, Myrin was my only excuse to not cooking. That doesn't mean I'm cooking again tonight though.

With that I started to walk to the Glass House, hoping not to bump into Monica Morrell (a.k.a Queen Bitch and Claire hater – also she's the mayors brother) **(A/N this is wrote after all of the books so her father is dead and Richard is the mayor) **Unfortually, I had no such luck. She walked up to me with that evil glint in her eye – and for some reason I knew I was going to get slapped. She slapped me and I hand a blur of red across my vision for a second, before I stood back straight and said "what?" that was when I realised she wasn't with the Monikettes **(A/N I think that's how you spell it – well you know what I mean) **The only thing she said to me was "Just make sure you don't do it again" and with one final glare she stormed past me. What did I do? I felt like shouting but I didn't want another slap. I sighed – and that's when I first noticed the street I was standing on was … deserted. That's strange I know we're in Morganville but it's never normally this quite. I quickened my pace towards the Glass House – I had that feeling, the one where you think, no, _know_ someone is watching you. But then again who didn't have that feeling in Morganville? I slowed when I got to the front door of the Glass House , I didn't want anyone seeing me with a slap mark on my face, if Shane saw me he would fuss over me and do something really, really stupid. Shane is my boyfriend; also know as a hot slacker. I sighed and opened the door. I prayed no one was home, but of course luck wasn't on my side today. "Hey Claire" it was Michael he was checking through the mail and looked up at me. It was when he saw my face he froze. He rushed over to me "What happened?" I could see how hard it was for him to keep is voice down. "Nothing, just an accident, just…just don't tell Shane – please" He hesitated I knew he saw right through my lie but I guessed he probably figured out I'd probably tell him later "Fine," He hesitated "but you might want to cover that slap mark up, Shanes not home but if he saw you, he'd freak" I sighed, I went to go upstairs when Michael said: "Hey why aren't you at Myrins? I thought you had work tonight." "Oliver said I'm not needed tonight" I saw his face harden when I said Oliver's name, but he just shrugged it off. I walked up stairs to my room and looked in the mirror. "God I do look like crap," I sighed and went to get some cover-up, that's when I noticed I wasn't alone…..

**So what did you think so far? I know it's a bit short, but the rest will be longer – promise. Review please, I Need 3 to write the next chapter – also guess what you think will happen next xxx**

**Love Charlotte13245**


	2. Chapter 2

**I love you guys so much xxx I honestly thought no one would read my story and that it was probably rubbish. But within a couple of hours of writing it I got 4 reviews! I was in victory dance mode XD. Thanks for the critism ill keep everything in mind. This chapter might surprise you xxx**

**Chapter 2**

**(CPOV)**

_That's when I realised I wasn't alone…_

I could've screamed, I could've run, but I didn't. Instead I very slowly turned around and came face to face with… Kim? _Kim. _I have to admit – I've never been more confused in my life. But then something even stranger happened. Monica and Gina stepped out next to her. It was like they were the kimettes **(A/N Kim's version of a Monikette) **and then of course my brain kicked into gear and told me Kim was in a loony bin and couldn't talk… so why was she here? We both stood there staring – glaring in Kim's case – at each other. I could tell Monica was getting annoyed with the silence, which I have to admit was quite funny. "Can I help you?" I asked just to break the silence. Still no one spoke, "No?" I said. "This isn't over was all she said" What the hell was going on. I've not done anything! Have I? Great now I'm doubting my self. "Didn't realise you could talk" I have no idea why I said that but that didn't mean I was getting an answer. Then something even weirder happened. Kim opened a portal and walked right through it leaving the 'Kimettes' behind. "You can leave as well you know" I said matter of factly. Monica just glared at me and said "Don't do it again." "Or what?" why did I say that? I don't even know what I've done – well except for the fact that I have now pissed Monica off (something no one should do) I mean what is with everyone today? And then she punched me – in the stomach! I know she hates me an all but still I don't feel I deserved that. At least it wasn't hard enough to break bones – but it was still hard enough to wind me. I got pushed again and fell to the floor. When I had the energy to get up they had already gone. How did they get out without anyone noticing – I don't know – I don't think they used a portal like Kim otherwise wouldn't they have just gone with her? Then something clicked, Kim knows how to use the portals and she got into the Glass House by one, she could easily come again. I shivered.

I went over to the dresser and put on some cover-up, I realised I know looked as pale as a _vampire_ and that's saying something. I slowly walked down the stairs to hear Shane and Eve arguing – surprise, surprise. "But Shaneeeee" I took a lucky guess that she was asking him to cook. "Nope" was his reply. "I thought you didn't want chilli" I said. Just to get Eve glaring at me and rolling her eyes – with the 'racoon' make up it looked hilarious. "ugh, fine I'll cook then – and y'all be sorry" She stormed off to the kitchen. I went over to Shane who was of course playing Zombie Killers – again. I sat next to him and tried not to wince when my stomach hurt – he paused the game – "You alright Claire? You look a little pale." Great now he had to be observant. "I'm fine." I said a bit too quickly – hoping he wouldn't see through my lie. He kissed me on the cheek and said "All better." I rolled my eyes. He un-paused his game and carried on playing.

Eve called us for dinner then. Me, Shane and Michael (who I hadn't even realised was there) hesitantly looked at each other before standing up to go into the kitchen. We sat down and realised what was in store for us – well I don't think anyone actually knew what it was, we just knew it wasn't edible. Even Shane wouldn't take a hesitant bite. We were all quiet staring at our plate – where it held some grey sludge? that would be the best word for it – for a good 10minutes. Until I said "$50" "But-" I cut Eve off and said "100" She just gave me that look "Ill keep adding 50 on till you pay me Eve" No way was anyone eating this, and I wasn't going to cook without some kind of award – other than good food. Eve sighed and gave in. She went to get her purse. I could tell that Michael and Shane didn't have a clue to what I was doing, but they should understand soon enough. Eve came back and handed me the money ($150) "Thanks" I said – but she just glared at me. I got up and moved everyone's plates to the sink, then got out some pots and pans and starting making tacos – we still had some of the ingredients left over from yesterday. That was when there was a knock on the door. We all looked at each other before Michael got up – closely followed by Eve who was followed by Shane who went to the door. I then followed as well. Michael opened the door and Myrin stood there. "Claire why weren't you at work? I thought something might have happened to you?" "Oh Oli-" I stopped mid-sentence. _Oliver_ – he was being too nice to me, he told me not to come to work; he _wanted_ me to be home when….when _Kim came?_ No Oliver couldn't possibly be behind that. I shook my head in frustration then realised everyone was looking at me. "Yes Claire" Myrin spoke. "Oh, erm I….forgot sorry – I wont have a day off this week" Michael gave me one of those looks – then I realised I had told him Oliver said I wasn't needed. He knew something was up. Wait so did Eve…She _was _there when Oliver told me. No one spoke up about it. "Geez Claire when do you _forget_ about work?" Shane joked. I shrugged, not trusting my voice – incase it gave me away. Myrin left then. We went back to the kitchen and I finished making tacos. No one spoke while we ate them. It wasn't until I was washing the pots when Michael spoke. He came over and started drying the pots.(Everyone else was in the living room.) "Care to explain" was all he said. I hesitated, I didn't really want Eve to find out about Kim, but I had to tell somebody. "Can you keep a secret?" Was all I said. Michael nodded his head. I only said one word then, "Kim" "What about Kim?" Was his reply. "I saw her" he laughed "That's not possible Claire – 1. She's in a loony bin, 2. If she comes back to Morganville Amelia will have her killed." "But it's true" I whined. "Sure" he said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes – we'd finished the pots by now and went into the living room. I sat down for a bit next Shane – he had his arm around me. When it got to 9 I decided I was going to bed, I kissed him and said goodnight to the others. I went into my bedroom when a heard a voice say: "I told you it wasn't over" _Kim_. But before I had time to say anything I was grabbed from behind. Everything went black…..

**What you think? Anyone guess it would be **_**Kim?**_

**Guess what's going to happen – need another 3 reviews to update, thanks for reading this guys xxxxx**

**I know its short – but just wait for what you get next chapter**

**Review please xxx Also any requests on POV's?**

**Love Charlotte13245**


	3. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**I'm so sorry that I have to give you an author's note, but I was wondering that if people want a Shane pov if they have any ideas for it. As I was trying to write one but I got a bit stuck**

**Also if there are any ideas for the story let me know**

**Lots of love **

**Charlotte 13245**


End file.
